Dorothy and Leona Meet Peter Pan
by Bird6490
Summary: While on vacation in London, Dorothy and Leona meet the Darling children and have a sleepover at their house. Then they wind up having an adventure with them and Peter Pan in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

The West family were in London, England for a full week vacation. They flew in yesterday from Parajuku and today while walking through St. James's Park to go tour the Tower of London, they ran into an old college classmate of Mr. West, George Darling. While they got to catch up on things, Mr. West's kids, Dorothy and Leona, got to know the Darling children, Wendy, John and Michael. George invited Mr. and Mrs. West to come to an adult party at his office that night and of course, they agreed so they could socialize with each other. But the only problem was that there would be no one to watch Dorothy and Leona while they were gone so the Darling children invited the West twins to sleep over at their house so they could all get to know each other. The kids couldn't wait to have fun together.

That night, Mr. and Mrs. West dropped Dorothy and Leona off at the Darling's house and went to the party. "I hope these kids like music because we're PriPara idols after all" Dorothy told her twin brother. "That's true, but I'm sure that whatever they like doing, we'll all have fun" Leona replied. Dorothy knocked on the door and Mary Darling answered it. "Well, hello Miss Dorothy and Leona. Come right in" Mary said as she walked them into her home. "Children, your new friends are here!" she called out to upstairs. "We're coming, Mother!" Wendy's voice called back. A St. Bernard dog with a hat entered the room and sniffed the West twins. "Aw, who's this?" Leona asked. "This is Nana. She's the children's nursemaid" said Mary. "Like a service dog?" asked Dorothy. "You could say that" said Mary. As Nana went into the kitchen, Wendy approached the West twins. "Hello, Dorothy, Leona" she greeted. "What's up, Wendy?" Dorothy greeted back. "Thank you for coming over tonight" said Wendy. "No problem. After all, we're friends right?" Dorothy replied. "Indeed" said Wendy. Then John and Michael came downstairs to greet the twins. Michael was holding his teddy bear. "Greetings, Leona and Dorothy" John greeted. "It's nice to see you again, John and Michael. Even though we just met earlier today" Leona smiled. "Come on, come on, let's go upstairs and play!" Michael smiled. "I'll go check on George." Mary told her guests and children before going. "Okay" Dorothy nodded to her before following Leona and the others upstairs to the nursery where Wendy, John and Michael slept together.

"So what do you guys wanna play?" Dorothy asked. "Peter Pan and his new ally fighting Captain Hook to save the princess" Michael smiled. "Peter Pan? You guys like stories?" asked Dorothy. "We love stories. Especially the ones about Peter Pan that Mother tells us" Wendy smiled dreamily. "I only hope to see Peter Pan again very soon." "You've met him before?" asked Leona. "Why of course I have." Wendy explained. "When he was here last time, I took his shadow so he would come back for it maybe tonight." "How can you take someone's shadow?" Leona asked. "Oh, it was really easy..." Wendy insisted. Mary sighed and shook her head to Wendy, but had an amused smile, she then went to fetch her husband. They came into the nursery where it was neat and tidy so far, but not for long...

"Who's going to play the new ally?" asked Leona. "You, of course" said Michael. "Figured as much. If you say so, Michael" Leona giggled. "Then who's Peter Pan?" "Me!" Michael beamed. "Then that makes me the princess. Makes sense that someone as cute as me would play such a role" Dorothy bragged. Leona and the children laughed. Leona, John, Michael, and Dorothy started to play their game. John tied a bandanna on his head to play a pirate with a coat hanger. He was going to be Captain Hook for the game. Wendy was going to pick up what she could, feeling like a grown-up. Once they were all set, they started their game as it got very dark outside. Wendy was not playing, however. She was going to clean up what she could as an attempt to impress her parents. Mary and George were talking about Dorothy and Leona sleeping over as they were getting ready for the party. While they were looking for George's gold cuff-links and his shirt neck, George was having trouble while Mary seemed to be in no rush or worry.

Since it was getting late, the kids decided to get into their pajamas. Nana found the tonic in the kitchen and went to the children's' bedroom so they could take it before bed. "You will never get away with this, Captain Hook" Leona said. "I'd like to see you scurvy dogs try and beat me!" John growled, doing his best pirate impression. "We shall defeat you, Captain Hook!" Leona said, acting serious, sounding like a strongman. "Oh, no, you won't!" John sneered. Dorothy sat in a chair and pretended to be held hostage. The entire game was fun. The kids really got into the game and it was a lot more fun with other people as well. The game reminded Dorothy and Leona of the time when Celebrity 4 captured Dorothy and Leona had to rescue her, only this time, it was pretend. "Blast you, Peter Pan! You and that new ally of yours!" John snarled, sounding more aggressive as he pretended to be as vengeful as Captain Hook from Wendy's stories. "I told you couldn't defeat us." Leona said. "Take that, Captain Hook!" Michael taunted. "Give up, Captain Hook? Give up?" "Never, I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" John glared. "Oh, no, John, it was the left hand." Wendy told him as soon as she saw he had the hook in the wrong hand. "Oh, yes." John nodded with a smile and switched hands. "Thank you, Wendy." Wendy nodded back to her brother and walked out the door, only to find the family dog. "Oh, Nana...Must we always take that nasty tonic?" Nana walked in, carrying the tonic on a tray with three spoons for the children who were to take it every night before bed.

"Take that!" Michael and Leona 'fought' John. "Insolent boys!" John growled. "I'll slash you both to ribbons!" "Oh, no, you won't." Leona said, sounding confident. The boys fought with their wooden swords. "Careful, guys! My glasses!" John warned, coming out of character to warn them about that. "I'm sorry, John." Michael apologized. "Yeah, sorry." Leona added. "Ah, neither of you will leave this ship alive!" John got back into character. Nana was cleaning up the room a little bit. "Oh, yes, we will." Leona and Michael told him. "This is getting interesting." Dorothy said as she leaned back, getting comfortable in the chair. "Yes, yes, it is." Leona said. Nana had trouble making the beds. After she made one and went to move on, John, Michael, and Leona jumped on the beds, messing them up again. "Oops. I'm sorry, Nana." Leona apologized. Nana shook her head, then got the tonic bottle open and held it in her mouth to pour the tonic into the spoons. After the Darling children took their medicine, they returned to their game. "Insolent pup!" John glared at Leona and Michael. Nana glared, taking slight offense to that. "Black-hearted scoundrel!" Leona glared back at John. "Your brother is really good at playing pretend." Wendy said to Dorothy. "Yeah, Leona is a good actor" Dorothy replied. "You will surrender the princess to us, Captain Hook!" Michael glared to his brother. When Nana attempted to pour the tonic, she accidentally got some on her paw. She tried to lick it off, but even she found it repulsive once she tasted it. "Take that, and that, and THAT!" Michael 'stabbed' John with his wooden sword. Leona, lightly, shoved John backward as well. John let out a fake cry of pain and fell backwards in defeat. "We have won, Captain Hook." Leona said, acting victorious.

"Boys, boys" George walked into the room, looking rather exhausted. "Less noise please..." he then accidentally walked through the blocks that Nana had tried to arrange. "Hi, Father." John greeted. "You ol' bilge rat!" Michael said to his brother, still in character. "W-W-What!?" George noticed that and glared to his youngest child. "Now see here, Michael-" "Oh, he's not talking about you, sir. He's talking about Captain Hook." said Leona. "Michael and Leona are Peter Pan and his new ally." Dorothy added. "Yes, yes, of course," George lost interest. "Have either of you seen my cuff-links?" he then accidentally walked into the blocks as Nana rearranged them yet again. "Oh, Nana for goodness sake! Where are those cuff-links?" "Cuff-links, Father?" John asked. "Yes, the gold ones." George said as he looked in their room. "Where did you see them last, sir?" Leona asked. "I'm not sure, I don't really remember, I know I had them this morning..." George was puzzled. "Michael, the buried treasure" John whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know." Michael frowned. "Good heavens!" George gasped once he found something else of his that had been lost. "My shirt front!" "Please don't tell me you used your father's things for your game" Leona whispered to John and Michael. The young boys gulped. "Hooray!" Michael ran to his father. "You found it! You found it!" "His shirt front is the treasure map, isn't it?" Dorothy asked with a quiet groan. "We ran out of other stuff to use" John quietly explained.

George realized his shirt front had been used for a treasure map which made him moan and groan in dismay. "George, we really must hurry or we'll be late." Mary stopped inside. "Mary, LOOK!" George demanded to his wife. Mary took a look and saw the 'mess'. "George" "It's only chalk, Father." Michael pouted. "It usually comes off very easily." Leona told him. "Yeah, it was just for the game." Dorothy added. "Game?" George looked at Dorothy. "What are you talking about?" "It's in the story" John explained. "And Wendy said-" "Wendy?" George snapped. "I might have known. Wendy? WENDY!" "Yes, Father?" Wendy walked into the room. "Wendy, would you mind-" George started. "Oh, Mother!" Wendy rushed over to her mother. "You look simply lovely." "Thank you, dear." Mary smiled back. "Mary, if you don't mind-" George spoke up. Wendy noticed something different with her father's choice in clothing. "Why Father, what have you done to your shirt?" Dorothy put her hand to her mouth and quietly snickered at that. "What... have... I...?" George repeated slowly, then groaned in annoyance. "Someone's being over dramatic." Dorothy whispered to her twin brother. "If you say so, Dorothy" Leona whispered back. "Now, George, really, it comes off..." Mary came up to her husband and washed off the treasure map that had been drawn on his shirt front from his imaginative children. "That's no excuse!" George glared, then looked to his daughter. "Wendy, haven't I told you about stuffing the boys' heads with your stories and influencing your friends?" "Oh, but they aren't stories!" Wendy told her father. "And she hasn't influenced us!" Dorothy added. "I say they are!" George argued. "Captain Crook! Peter Pirate!" "Peter Pan" Dorothy narrowed her eyes. "And Captain Hook." Leona added in. George had enough of it, however. "Poppycock!"

This made the kids protest and not liking what he had said about Wendy's stories. "Absolute poppycock!" George scolded. "Now, George..." Mary tried to relax her husband. "Sir, just calm down." Leona said, trying to calm him down as well. George refused to calm down because he was in a very bad mood right now. "Young lady!" he pointed to Wendy. "This is your last night in the nursery tonight!" Wendy felt hurt, but she bowed her head in silence. "And that is my last word of the matter!" George said. He tried to walk off, but he was tripping against Nana. George ended up slipping on a roller-blade that ran with him and he crashed into the blocks with Nana. Nana tried to help him, but she ended up getting hurt as George flew across the room and crashed against the wall. "Oh..." Mary, Wendy, John, and Michael winced. George looked to his family and smiled as he thought they were worried about him. However, his wife and children ran to the dog nursemaid. "Poor Nana" "Oh boy..." Dorothy groaned. Leona face-palmed. "Poor NANA!?" George was boiled now. "This is the last straw! Out! OUT I SAY!" "No, Father, no!" Michael moaned, clinging to the family dog. "Yes!" George grabbed Nana by her collar to drag her out of the room himself. "There'll be no more dogs or nursemaids in this house!" 'This is like whenever Dorothy and Shion have one of their arguments' Leona thought to himself. Mary picked up her youngest child after he clung onto Nana's tail. "Goodbye, Nana..." Michael waved with a sad frown. Nana waved her paw back as she was pulled down the steps. "Now, Leona..." Mary said. "George just... Needs a break... He's been working too hard... He's just grown up, everybody has to grow up."

"But Mother, I don't want to grow up." Wendy frowned about what her mother just said. "But Wendy, you can't stop yourself from growing up, no one can, it's impossible." Leona said. "Leona is right, Wendy," Mary said to her daughter, tucking her into bed. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." John had his arms crossed and his glasses were taken off, but he still had his bandanna on. "He called Peter Pan 'absolute poppycock'." "I'm sure he didn't mean it, John." Mary soothed, taking off the bandanna for him. "Your father was just upset." "She's right." Leona said. "Poor Nana..." Michael sniffled. "Out there all alone." "No more tears, Michael." Mary tucked him in. "It's a warm night, she'll be all right." Michael sat up in his bed once he found something. "Mother?" "What is it, dear?" Mary looked back. Michael held out his open hand to show something shiny. "Buried treasure..." "So that's where those were." Dorothy said. "So they were." Mary said, taking the cuff-links from her youngest child. "Now children, don't judge your father too harshly. He's just been under a lot of pressure." Mary told her children before she was about to lock the windows. "Oh, don't lock it, Mother" Wendy stopped her mother. "He might come back." "He?" Mary asked. "Yes, Peter Pan" Wendy explained. "You see, we found something that belongs to him." "Oh, what's that?" Mary got curious now. "His shadow." Wendy answered with a yawn. "Shadow?" Mary repeated. "Mm-hmm... Nana had it, but... I... I took it away..." Wendy said as she instantly started to fall asleep. "It's getting rather late." Dorothy yawned.

Mary made up a guest bed in the nursery. "I promise, this is a lot more comfortable than it looks." "Thank you, ma'am." Leona smiled. "Try that." Mary lay out the mattress for Dorothy and Leona. Dorothy lay on it first and tested it out, then gave a thumb's up before coming back up. "It's perfect." she replied. "I thought you might like that better than the couch." Mary smiled. Then she put out sheets, blankets, and pillows for her two guests. "Thanks so much." Dorothy said, suddenly yawning. "Yeah, we really appreciate it." Leona smiled before yawning. "Have a good night now..." Mary told them, turning out the light and shutting the door behind her to meet her husband and let the five children get some sleep. But little did anyone know that this night would be the start of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The five kids were fast asleep as today was rather exhausting. While they were asleep, they were visited by two figures, one much bigger than the other. Another one of them glowed like a firefly. The two figures came in through the open window like Wendy had predicted. The five kids were asleep and unaware of what was going on in the room as they were visiting their dreams tonight. At least, for now...The other figure looked rather strong and both figures were starting to search for something. The glowing figure revealed to be a pixie and she opened a music box that played music. "Tink!" the one figure who nearly looked like an elf scolded. The fairy put the music box top down to stop the music. "Stop playing! We've gotta find my shadow." The elf told the pixie. The pixie nodded, then went to explore with the elf boy. The two of them continued to look for the shadow without being seen. Eventually, the shadow was spotted and the elf boy tried to chase after his shadow.

Wendy woke up from that and she looked to see who was in the room. She was ecstatic to see the boy and she rushed over to him. "Peter Pan! Oh, Peter! I knew you'd come back. I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled." she told him. Dorothy and Leona woke up to see what was happening. "Wendy, can you lower your voice?" Dorothy rubbed her eyes. "Dorothy, I think that's Peter Pan" Leona told his sister. Dorothy opened her eyes widely to see that her twin brother right. Wendy sat Peter down and tried to help sew his shadow back on while talking with him, but she seemed to go on and on and on. "Girls talk too much." Peter finally said. "Yes, girls talk too-" Wendy was about to agree until she realized what he said and stopped talking. "Well, get on with it, girl!" Peter held his shadow up. "Uh, my name is Wendy" the brunette girl introduced herself. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling." "Wendy's enough." Peter said as he took out his pan pipes. "Hi! Tension max! I'm Dorothy West" Dorothy introduced herself. "Relax. I'm Leona West" Leona introduced himself. "You two look alike" Peter commented. "That's because we're twins" said Dorothy. "What are twins?" Peter asked. "A twin is someone who has a brother or a sister who was born on the exact same day" Leona explained.

"Oh, uh, but how did Nana get your shadow, Peter?" Wendy spoke up. "It jumped out at me the other night at the window." Peter replied. "What were you doing there?" asked Dorothy. "I came to listen to Wendy's stories." Peter said. "My stories?" Wendy asked. "But they're all about you." "I know, that's why I like 'em," Peter smiled as he played a tune on his instrument. "I tell them to the Lost Boys." "The Lost Boys...?" Wendy asked, then just remembered who they were. "Oh, they're your men!" "Uh-huh" Peter said before adjusting his shadow on, then sprung to a blank wall to see his shadow in action with him. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Wendy smiled. "I might never see you again." "Why?" Peter asked. "Because I have to grow up tomorrow." Peter turned in horror like that was a fate worse than death. "GROW UP!?" "Yeah, this is her last night in the nursery." Leona frowned. "But that means no more stories..." Peter realized what that meant. "Mm-hmm" Wendy nodded as she looked tearful with her father's demands about growing up. "No! I won't have it!" Peter protested. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Wendy asked. "To Neverland!" Peter told her. "You'll never grow up there." "Sounds cool. We're going too, right Leona?" said Dorothy. "If you say so, Dorothy. But more importantly, Wendy, what will your parents say?" said Leona. "Parents?" Peter asked as though he had never heard that word before. "What's 'parents'?" "Parents are adults that love and care for you and do what's best for you." Leona explained. "Especially mothers" Wendy added. "Like, they tell you stories" That made Peter's eyes light up. "Good! You can be our mother! Come on!" he then took Wendy's hand and tried to fly up with her. "Now, just a minute" Wendy stopped him. "Well, let me see now. I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note of when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I'll have to... Oh, but Never Land. Oh, I... I-I'm so happy I... I think I'll give you a... a kiss."

"What's a a kiss?" Peter scratched his head. "Oh, well, uh, I-I'll show you." Wendy puckered her lips, going toward the elf boy. Wendy and Peter's lips almost touched, but the pixie came behind Wendy and yanked her back by her hair. "Oh!" Wendy grunted. "Stop!" Peter scolded his pixie. "Stop, Tink!" "What the heck?!" Dorothy asked out of shock. Peter started to chase his pixie friend, accidentally jumping on John and Michael's beds in the process. Michael woke up first, then looked shocked. "John, John, wake up! He's here!" "Huh...?" John groaned as he woke up, then put on his glasses and looked shocked. "Jiminy!" "Ooh, what in the world was that?" asked Dorothy. "Tinker Bell" Peter replied before looking in his hat once he trapped his pixie inside of it. "Don't know what got into her." "Hello, Peter Pan. I'm Michael." the little boy in pink foot pajamas introduced himself. "My name is John" the other boy added, sounding like a grown man. "How do you do?" "Hello." Peter greeted them. "Wow, a real pixie" Leona gazed at Tinker Bell. "Amazing!" John couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tinker Bell glared, folding her arms, and spoke in her own language that sounded like the tinkling of a bell, thus naming her that. "What's the pixie doing?" Michael asked. "Talking." Peter explained. "What did she say?" Wendy asked. "She says you're a big, ugly girl." Peter translated with a laugh. "Oh. Well, I think she's lovely." said Leona. Tinker Bell added something. "'You would'." Peter translated. "Well, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Michael asked. "To Neverland." Atticus smiled. "Neverland!" Michael cheered. "Peter Pan's taking us." Wendy added. "Us?" Peter asked in surprise. "Of course, you don't expect Wendy to go without her brothers, do you?" Leona glanced. "Yeah, if she's going, all of us are going." Dorothy said. John and Michael liked the idea and wanted to fight real pirates instead of their games of pretend. "Well, all right" Peter chuckled before becoming deadpan serious. "But you gotta take orders!" "Aye-Aye, sir!" John saluted. "Me too!" Michael added. "But, Peter, how do we get to Neverland?" asked Leona. "Fly, of course." Peter said like it was obvious. "Fly?" the five kids asked. "It's scientifically impossible." Dorothy said. "No, it's easy," Peter retorted. "All you have to do is to…" But then he didn't know what say "Is to…is to.. Huh... That's funny..." he then sat on the back of a chair to think about how to explain this. "What's the matter?" Wendy asked. "Don't you know?" "Oh, sure, it's just that I never thought about it before." Peter said before getting an idea. "Say, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought." "Any happy little thought?" John and Wendy asked together. "Uh-huh." Peter nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" asked Michael. "Sleigh-Bells?" John even input since Christmas was always a happy thought to children everywhere. "Yep, watch me now. Here I go." Peter smiled to them, then jumped in the air and spun in three circles. "It's easier than pie!" "He can fly!" Wendy, John, Dorothy and Leona called. "He 'flewed'." Michael added with a smile.

Peter came down in front of them. "Now you try." "Okay." Leona smiled. "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon" Wendy said before sighing dreamily. "Underneath a magic moon." "I think I'll be in a pirate's cave." John put in. "I think I'll be an Indian brave." Michael added. "What makes you two happy?" Peter asked the West twins. "That's easy. Performing with Leona" Dorothy replied. "Performing with Dorothy" Leona added. "Now, everybody try!" Peter joined their hands all together. "One, two, tree!" Wendy, John, Michael, Dorothy, and Leona then tried to fly in the air. "We can fly, we can fly, we can fllllyyyy!" That plan didn't work well as they thought because they all fell flat on the floor. Tinker Nell laughed at them, only to fall backwards on the block. "This won't do, what's the matter with you?" Peter frowned. "All it takes is faith and trust..." "Is it possible that you forgot something else that was included?" Leona asked. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot." Peter remembered. "Dust." "Dust?" the kids asked. Peter reached over and grabbed his pixie best friend before spreading her like a salt shaker over his new friends. "Just a little bit of pixie dust." John scratched some off his head and looked at it between his fingers, trying to find anything logical for its existence, due to being the brainier of his siblings. "Now, think of the happiest things." Peter coached them. "It's the same as having wings!" "Okay then, here we go." Dorothy said beginning to think about how happy she is whenever she performs at PriPara with Leona and Shion. Leona thought the same thing. "Let's all try, just once more." Wendy suggested. "Look, we're rising off the floor!" John pointed. "Jiminy!" Michael nearly did a flip in the air and did not fall. "Oh, my!" Wendy helped him up. "We can fly!" "You can fly!" Peter smiled at them. "We can fly!" Wendy, John, Michael, Dorothy, and Leona cheered as they flew around the room.

"Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Peter called as he stood on the window and flew out with all his might. "Off to Neverland!" Michael grabbed his teddy bear and John grabbed his hat and umbrella. With that, they all flew out. Nana came out of her doghouse as she was forced to spend the night outside tonight, but she looked up in surprise to see the five children flying in the air! "This is so much fun! Tension max!" Dorothy cheered. "Tension relax!" Leona cheered. Peter starred at them. "It's a twin thing" said Dorothy. This all was fun for the kids, but Nana seemed to want to go up and fly to keep an eye on them. Michael saw this and grabbed Tinker Bell, shook her rather violently and let pixie dust fall. Nana kept jumping up and trying to fly until she was floating in the air, but her chain kept her from going up any further. "Come on, Nana!" Michael called as he flew after the others. Leona knew why Michael did this and knew what to do to help Nana out. Nana was stuck floating in the air high above the ground. Leona flew to the nursemaid dog and tried to undo the collar and chain. And where for him, it was easy as it unhooked from Nana's dog collar. "Come on, girl, let's catch up with the others." Leona smiled as he flew with the dog. Nana was nervous about flying at first, but soon, she got the hang of it and flew after the others. Peter blew a tune on his pan pipes as he used a couple of swans as jet skies in the water as they traveled to his home. Leona soon caught up with them all and was even caught up with Peter. Dorothy and Wendy looked to the water as they saw their rippling reflections.

Tinker Bell jumped against the water like a skipping stone to make their images dissolve, folding her arms snootily to them. Then she panicked as suddenly, jumping and hungry fish were coming for her, mistaking her for a bug. Peter led them all to the clock tower and rested himself on the hands to take a pause. The rest of the kids and Nana did the same. "Why are we stopping?" Wendy asked. "There it is, Wendy" Peter pointed one direction. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." "Wow" the West twins said in unison. Once they got a good view, they went back to flying and kept going until they would end up in Neverland. "I feel like I could fly forever!" said Dorothy. "Me too!" said Leona. The kids chuckled to the twins as they kept flying and flying until they made it to their stop.


	3. Chapter 3

The group ended up on a tiny island that seemed to have a rainbow and it seemed to be daylight in Neverland. But it was night time back home. "Oh, it's just as we've dreamed it would be." Wendy was elated, then pointed to the east side. "Oh, look, guys! There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "By Jove!" John looked northwest. "And the Indian Encampment!" "Oh, look!" Michael pointed to a pirate ship in the distance. "It's Captain Hook and the pirates!" Suddenly, a cannonball was flying towards them. "Look out!" Peter warned the group. Everyone got down just in time for the cannonball to shoot right past them. "Quick, Tinker Bell" Peter called his pixie. "Take the others to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire." Tinker Bell nodded, then flew the kids and dog over to where the Lost Boys were. "Hook!" Peter called and whistled to his arch enemy. "Hook, ya codfish! Over here!" More cannonballs fired for the elf boy and Peter dodged every one of them.

Tinker Bell was going further ahead on purpose as Dorothy, Leona, Nana, Wendy, John, and Michael tried to follow her. "Tinker Bell! Please slow down, we can't keep up!" Wendy called out. "Wait for us!" Dorothy also called. Tinker Bell ignored them and flew quicker as she went into the Lost Boys camp. The boys were dressed in animal skin. There was a blonde boy in a fox outfit, a fat chubby boy in a bear costume, twin boys in matching raccoon outfits, a boy in a rabbit outfit, and another boy was like a skunk. The boys were all sleeping together as Tinker Bell flew in. And where no matter what she did, none of the boys would wake up. The female pixie spotted a club and started to push it to at least wake up one of them. The club fell on the fox's head which made him groan in pain and wake up, he then looked to see the club with the sleeping bear. "So..." he then gave the bear a kick in his rear. The bear rolled over, nearly squashing the raccoon twins which woke them up and made them angry. "Hey, who you shovin', Cubby!?" the raccoon twins glowered. "You, that's who!" the bear snapped at them. Then all of the boys started to get into a fight. Tinker Bell stopped the Lost Boys and distracted them by telling she had an order from Peter Pan. This caused for the Lost Boys who were fighting to stop. "Orders from Pan?" the fox asked. "Hold it, men!" The bear and raccoon twins fought, but then stopped. "What're the orders, Tink?" one of the capped boys asked. Tinker Bell explained the warning, though it was all a lie she made up. Lucky for her, the Lost Boys fell for the whole lie. Tinker Bell had made up a story about a bird that needed to be shot down when she was really talking about Wendy. The Lost Boys collected their weapons to do as told of them. The Lost Boys got in their position, having their weapons ready as Wendy was flying around the area, not sure where they were just yet.

"I see it!" one raccoon twin said. "Me too!" the other added. "Ready, aim... fire!" the Lost Boys called, launching their weapons at Wendy. The girl screamed as she lost her balance and began to fall to the ground, but Peter saved her just in time. "Oh, Peter, you saved my life." Wendy hugged Peter. "Are you alright, Wendy?" Dorothy asked as she flew over. "Oh, I hope you're not hurt" said Leona while floating down with Michael. "I'm not. Don't worry" Wendy replied. "Good heavens, Wendy" John came down with his umbrella to parachute his fall. "You could've been killed." The Lost Boys suddenly flooded in and tried to get Peter's attention. "Are those guys the Lost Boys?" asked Dorothy. "Yep." Peter looked rather impatient with his 'men'. The Lost Boys tried to fight with each other again as they stormed over. "Attention!" Peter called. The Lost Boys stood up and saluted Peter once he called to them. "Well, I'm certainly proud of you" Peter said at first in gentle tone before scolding them. "You BLOCKHEADS! I bring ya a mother to tell ya stories and you shoot her down" "Well, Tink said it was a bird!" the bear explained. "Tink said what?" Peter asked. "Well, she said you said to shoot it down!" the fox explained. "Tinker Bell. Tink! Come here." Peter called. Tinker Bell emerged from a leaf. "You're charged with high treason, Tink. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Peter said firmly. Tinker Bell smirked and replied. "Guilty? But don't ya know ya might have killed her?" Peter asked. Tinker Bell smiled evilly and nodded. That did it for Peter. "Tinker Bell! I hereby banish you forever." Tinker Bell gawked at him and flew away. "Please, not forever." Wendy found that a little too harsh. "Well, for a week then. Come on, Wendy, I'll show you the island." said Peter. "Oh, Peter, the mermaids?" Wendy prompted, very much wanting to meet the mermaids. "I want to see them!" said Dorothy.

"Aw, let's go hunting!" said Cubby. "Tigers?" the rabbit asked. "Naw, bears." the raccoon twins disagreed. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines." said John. "And the Indians too." Michael added, not knowing that was just what his brother said. "I'll go with you guys" said Leona. "All right, men! Go out and capture a few Indians. John, you be the leader." Peter commanded. "I shall try to be worthy of my post" John saluted like a general, then went to the forest with the Lost Boys. "Forward, march!" The boys, Nana, and Leona all followed John as they all marched off to see the Indians. "Come on, Bear" Michael carried his teddy over his shoulders. "Oh, Michael, do be careful!" Wendy cautioned. "Come on, girls" Peter took Dorothy and Wendy with him to the Mermaid Lagoon. "I'll show you the mermaids." John led the others through the forest as he led them as the line leader and they traveled to 'hunt' some Indians. Through the whole hunt, he lead them through a jungle. The Lost Boys sang themselves a marching song as they followed John. They passed a bunch of monkeys who took turns wearing John's hat before giving it back, unknown to him. They even passed by a bear who was confused of why a bear cub was with them and not with its mother. They came across a rock, but the rock was actually a rhino who was eating hay while they traveled. Then they entered a field.

"Indians!" John called to the others as soon as they came across the field. The boys, Nana, and Leona all got into position to fight them. The Lost Boys made a battle fort, ready to fight. "Belongs to the Algonquin group" John observed. "Quite savage, you know." "What are we supposed to do?" asked Leona. "Uh, let's go get 'em!" one raccoon twin said. "Yeah!" The second raccoon twin agreed. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" John called, taking charge, being the mature one. "First, we must plan our strategy." "So, what's a strategy?" the rabbit asked. "A plan of attack." John explained. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, thus." Nana looked over to Michael and decided to make sure he would be okay. Michael saw a feather on the ground and bent down to pick it up as an axe was thrown to the tree, just missing him luckily enough. Nana whimpered and looked worried. Michael put the feather in his hair. "Something wrong, Nana?" He took the axe out of the tree, then noticed the bush seemed weird. The dog and the little boy tried to avoid the bush as it somehow started to follow them. Nana started to growl at the bush, finding it suspicious. Michael lifted the bush up to see feet underneath and he gasped, running off to warn the others. The Lost Boys and John were huddled together. Michael tried to get everyone's attention and warn them of the Indians. Nana tried to warn them as well even by tugging on the boy in fox outfit's tail. No one would pay them any attention though. Then Michael and Nana were suddenly kidnapped as trees surrounded the group. "Therefore we simply surround them and take them by surprise." John concluded before they were suddenly attacked by the Indians. Leona got scared and he got hit in the back of his head, knocking him out. Each of boys, Leona, and Nana were all then tied up and captured. Even Michael's teddy bear was a victim. They were taken to the Indian camp and were tied to a stake together. "I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps." John said to the others. "It's all my fault." "Aw, that's all right, Wildcat." Cubby added. "Yeah, we don't mind." the fox smiled innocently. "It's okay." the rabbit added in. "Ugh... My head..." Leona groaned.

The Indian Chief walked over and raised his hand. "How." "How, Chief, How!" the others greeted back, nervously. "For many moons red man fight paleface Lost Boys," the Chief looked to the group held in his camp. "Sometime you win, sometime, we win..." he then looked to Leona curiously. "He not paleface..." "I'm new around here along with my sister, which is with Peter and Wendy." Leona explained. "Anyway, Chief, you win this time, so turn us loose." Cubby requested. "Turn us loose'?" John repeated in confusion. "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure! When we win, we turn them loose." the fox explained. "And when they win, they turn us loose." the raccoon twins added. "Oh." Leona said, understanding. "This time, no turn 'em loose." the Chief said. "Huh?" everyone asked. The fox chuckled. "The Chief''s a great spoofer." "Me no spoof 'em," the Chief replied. "Where you hide Princess Tiger Lily?" "Tiger Lily?" The Lost Boys, John, Michael, and Leona asked confused. "We ain't got your old princess" the fox glared. "We've never seen her." John said, referring to himself, Michael and Leona. "Me neither." one of the raccoon twins added. "Honest, we don't." the rabbit replied. "Heap big lie" the Chief glared to his victims. "If Tiger Lily not back by sunset... Burn 'em at stake." This caused Leona to gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Peter found the Mermaid Lagoon as the mermaids were having their leisure time by the waters. "Just imagine" Wendy was delighted. "Real live mermaids." "Wow. They're so beautiful" Dorothy smiled. "Would you like to meet them?" Peter invited. "Oh, Peter, we'd love to." Wendy beamed. "All right, come on." Peter went ahead and played his pan pipes as he went ahead. "Wait for us!" Dorothy called to him. Wendy and Dorothy flew after Peter. The mermaids heard Peter's song and they instantly noticed and greeted him. "I'm so glad you made it." the blonde mermaid swooned to Peter. Unfortunately for Wendy, Dorothy was faster in her flight. "Why did you stay away so long?" a black-haired mermaid asked. "Did you miss me?" a redheaded mermaid added. "Oh, Peter, tell us one of your adventures." one mermaid pleaded. "Something exciting." the other added. "Oh, yes, please, Peter." the redheaded mermaid smiled. "Wanna hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?" Peter prompted. "Oh, I always like that one" the blonde mermaid swooned. "Me too." the black-haired mermaid added. "Well, there I was on Marooner's Rock, surrounded by forty or-" Peter started.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy called out. The blonde mermaid turned her head and glared slightly. "Who are they?" Peter took out his blade to demonstrate his story. "Huh?" he then looked over to see his guests. "Oh, those are my friends Wendy and Dorothy" Peter told the mermaids. "Girls?" the black-haired mermaid looked offended. "What are they doing here?" the brunette mermaid glared. "And they are in their night dresses too!" the redheaded mermaid huffed. The mermaids swam over to the girls and decided to torment them. "Come on, dears" the black-haired mermaid pulled onto Wendy. "Join us for a swim!" "Oh, please, we're not dressed for it." Wendy started to lose her balance. "Oh, but you must." the redheaded mermaid insisted rudely. Dorothy smacked the black-haired mermaid's hand making her let go of Wendy. "Hey, you can't force someone to swim if they don't want to!" Dorothy yelled. The mermaid didn't listen to her. They just kept torturing her and Wendy. "This ought to make 'em stop" said Dorothy. She made her famous cute face and all the mermaids looked at her in awe. "Hi! Tension max! I'm Dorothy!" Dorothy charmed. "So cute!" said the redheaded mermaid. "I can't look away!" said the black-haired mermaid. "Wow, Dorothy, I didn't know you had that kind of talent" said Wendy. "No one can resist my cute charm" Dorothy chuckled.

Suddenly, the sky turned black. "Huh? What's happening?" Dorothy asked. "Shh!" Peter shushed her as he sensed a disturbance. He took a look and saw that his calculations were correct. "Yep, it's Hook alright." "Hook!" the mermaids gasped in fear and. They jumped into the ocean to hide away from the vengeful pirate of Neverland. Peter urged Wendy and Dorothy to go to him. The two noticed this and went right over to the ageless boy. They could see the pirate captain with a lackey in a rowboat and they had taken a young Indian hostage. "They've captured Tiger Lily." Peter noted. "But why would they do that?" asked Dorothy. "Why do you think?" Peter gave Dorothy a look. "To make the Indians think you and the Lost Boys kidnapped her or to find out where your secret hideout is." Dorothy assumed. The boat passed through the water and was being followed by a crocodile, unbeknownst to them. "Why is that crocodile following them?" Dorothy asked. "You remember how I cut off Hook's hand and fed it to a crocodile?" Peter asked. "I think so" Dorothy nodded. "That's the very same crocodile and he wants more." Peter said, then kept a close look out on the Indian princess held hostage with the nasty pirate captain. "Looks like they're headed for Skull Rock. Come on, let's see what they're up to." With that, Peter, Dorothy, and Wendy flew quietly and safely after Captain Hook with Princess Tiger Lily. "Let's just hope that he doesn't try to do something too evil." Dorothy whispered. "With Hook, it's likely. But don't worry, he never wins." Peter promised.

Tiger Lily was still tied up and sitting on a small rock with the pirates looking evil to her. "Now, my dear Princess, this is my proposition." Captain Hook said to the lost Indian princess that the Chief lost his mind about. "You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan and I shall set you free." "Looks like I was right" Dorothy whispered. "Like he'd do anything else." Peter agreed. "Poor Tiger Lily." Wendy pouted. "Am I not a man of my word, Mr. Smee?" Captain Hook asked his minion. "Well, yes, always, Captain." the other pirate agreed. "You better talk my dear, for soon the tide will be in and soon it'll be too late." Hook demanded. Tiger Lily, however, was silent and refused to rub out Peter. "She sure is loyal" Dorothy whispered. "I'll show that codfish." Peter got an idea. "Stay here, guys and watch the fun." he then said before flying to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock. "What do you suppose he's up to?" Wendy asked Dorothy. "Probably gonna scare Captain Hook. Can't wait to see this" Dorothy whispered, grinning. "And remember..." Captain Hook continued to interrogate the girl he held hostage. "There is no path through water to the happy hunting ground" Tiger Lily refused to give into his sweet temptation, staying true to her friend. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TIGER LILY!" Hook grabbed Tiger Lily by her shirt and yelled in her face which blew her hair and nearly her feather back.

"Manatoa, great spirit of mighty seawater, speak!" a ghostly voice called into the cave which spooked Hook and Smee. "Beware, Captain Hook! Beware! Beware!" Unknown to either of them, it was Peter. "Did you hear that, Smee?" Hook asked, instantly frightened. "It's an evil spirit, Captain." Smee trembled as he nodded his head. "Stand back, Smee, while I take a look around." Hook told his minion before going and leaving him to keep an eye on the princess. The pirate captain left Skull Rock to find the 'spirit' that was haunting him. When Peter got the chance, he flew into the cave and flew up a great height. "Psst! Dorothy! Wendy!" The two looked up and could hear him from up there, even though he was whispering. "Watch this." Peter told them. He took off his hat and disguised his voice. "Mr. Smee!" he called, sounding exactly like his worst enemy. "Erm...Yes, Captain?" Smee looked around, but stayed alert to the commanding voice. "I can see where this is going." Dorothy snickered. Wendy smiled eagerly and agreed. "Release the princess and take her back to her people." Peter commanded in Hook's voice, knowing Smee would do whatever Captain Hook told him to, no matter what. Smee began to follow the orders, not knowing it was from Peter. Dorothy and Wendy found this both amusing and surprised about how well it was going. Smee protested at first, but Peter told him that those were the orders. So he took Princess Tiger Lily and started to row her back out of Skull Rock and talked with her. Unfortunately, the real Captain Hook wasn't far as he saw what Smee was doing. "He won't get far with the real Captain Hook there." Wendy warned Peter. "Don't worry, I got this all under control." Peter promised as he put his hat back on for now.

"Put her BACK, you blithering idiot!" Captain Hook was heard scowling as he pushed the rowboat with Tigerlily and Smee on it back into Skull Rock through the water. "Mr. Smee" Peter did his impression again. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" "P-P-Putting her back like you said, Captain." Smee explained as he brought Princess Tiger Lily back in his hostage. "I said nothing of the sort." Peter smirked. This started to confuse the poor sailor as he was placing the Indian princess back in the water. "For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people." Peter said. "UNDERSTAND!?" "A-A-Aye-Aye, sir..." Smee whimpered. "Oh, and one more thing..." Peter decided to have fun before calling it a night. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to my best rum." Unfortunately, Captain Hook had found out what was going on and was creeping up behind Peter with his sharp hook to capture the boy. Unknown to him, Dorothy and Wendy saw the evil pirate captain try to capture Peter. "PETER!" Dorothy and Wendy called. Peter, however, slipped down just in time. "Here's your spirit, Smee!" Captain Hook smiled evilly, then looked confused as his hook only caught Peter's hat. Peter flew around merrily then. "Why, it's Peter Pan." Smee seemed to smile. "Scurvy brat!" Hook yelled. "Thank you, Captain." Peter bowed. "Come down, boy, if you've a taste for cold steel." Hook demanded. "Watch this, girls" Peter called as he flew down for Tiger Lily. "Oh, Peter, do be careful." Wendy called out.

Peter flew down, leaning his foot again Hook's sword like it was rubber, then came up. Hook nearly jumped back as the sword flopped up and down somehow. Then Peter flew down and tied Smee's bandanna tight around his eyes to blind him. Hook got his sword to stop vibrating and tried to attack Peter, but the boy dodged his attacks. Smee struggled, but eventually got his bandanna off. "Try your luck, Mr. Smee?" Peter handed a gun to the pirate captain's minion before flying up. "Let him have it!" Captain Hook demanded. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Smee couldn't seem to get a target on the flying boy as he was flying all around the place, making it hard for him. Peter flew up right by Hook. "Right here, Smee!" "Hold it, you fool!" Captain Hook panicked once he knew what Peter was going with by floating right there. "No! NOOO!" Peter dodged the bullet as Smee fired his gun and Captain Hook fell flat down with his hat slowly floating down with him. "Oh, how dreadful" Wendy moaned. Yes, Captain Hook was a villain, but she was a little startled and disgusted with a murder taken place right in front of her. "Oh, it looks like he's gone." Dorothy said, sounding sad while knowing that Captain Hook wasn't dead since the bullet only hit the hook. "What a pity, my friends," Peter said softly and took the Captain's hat before putting it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." However, Hook was alive and well and decided to take that time to take out Peter. "Captain!" Smee called once he saw his captain was actually alive. This ruined the evil pirate captain's surprise attack. "In the back, Captain?" Peter taunted his rival.

Hook had enough of Peter and kept trying to slit or stab him. Wendy and Dorothy covered their eyes and peeked only a little bit as Hook kept trying to slash at the menacing boy. He began to get even more angry as the boy was having fun while trying to slice them. "Give it to him, Captain!" Smee cheered. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Then Peter decided to torment Hook a little, ruining his fun. He even started to lure him out and over the edge. Fortunately for Peter, he could float in the air. But unfortunately, Captain Hook did not have any pixie dust on him, so he suddenly started to fall off the ledge and he tried to hold himself up with his hook. "Oh, look!" Peter looked. "A codfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook threatened. "If it's the last thing I do!" Suddenly, there was ticking heard. "No... NO!" Captain Hook became incredibly nervous. "Mr. Crocodile" Peter greeted the hungry crocodile. "Do you like codfish?" The crocodile grinned eagerly, licked his lips hungrily, and nodded his head in the water. "Oh, Peter, no!" Wendy cried. Peter kicked the Captain's hook off the edge for the crocodile to have some 'fun' with him. Smee feared the worst for his boss. Captain Hook felt tortured, Peter made him fall and now the crocodile was going try to eat him. But of course it wasn't going to be easy since the evil captain didn't want to be eaten. The crocodile hungrily grabbed Hook in his jaws of death. "SMEE!" Captain Hook cried for dear life. "Captain!" Smee went for his superior. "Captain!" They tried to get away from the crocodile. "Row for the ship!" Hook called. "Row for the-" he was then hit by the cave top on the way out. The crocodile chased Hook and Smee all they way out of Skull Rock and they left Tiger Lily behind. Peter felt victorious and crowed like a rooster to announce his victory.

"Peter, you still have someone to save." said Dorothy. "Oh?" Peter asked before snapping his finger and realizing. "Oh, Tiger Lily!" "HELP!" Tiger Lily cried as the water was rising and she was about to drown. Peter flew down and scooped up the Indian princess before it was too late and flew her out of Skull Rock. Tiger Lily was carried and she spit out some water she accidentally swallowed and smiled fondly to her savior. "All right, let's go!" Peter led the way of where the princess lived. "Wait for us!" Wendy and Dorothy called as they flew after him. The three of them continued to fly until they got to the Indian princess's tribe.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chief released the Lost Boys, John, Michael, Leona, and Nana once the princess was returned and it was now pitch dark out as it got quite late in Never Land. The Chief also requested Peter to have a word with him about saving Princess Tiger Lily. Peter didn't object to this and simply approached The Chief. "How." the Chief greeted. "How." Peter said back. The Chief did some hand movements. "What's he doing?" Michael wondered. "That's sign language." said Leona. "What's he saying?" Wendy asked. "He's saying 'Peter Pan, mighty warrior'" Leona began to translate. "'Save Tiger Lily and make Chief heap glad'." "Well, he certainly doesn't look 'heap glad'." John commented. "Agreed." Wendy said. "Make Peter Pan heap big chief" the Chief congratulated Peter. "You now 'Little Flying Eagle'." With that, Peter was given an Indian headdress in his honor. Peter nodded his thanks before doing his own Indian cry and did a victory flight lap. The Lost Boys bowed to Peter in response. Peter sat with the Indian Chief and Tiger Lily as they passed the smoke peace pipe around for tradition. "Teach 'em paleface brothers all about red man." the Chief told his people about Peter. "Uh, what makes the red man red?" Cubby wondered. "When did he first say 'ugh'?" the raccoon twins asked. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Michael queried. "'Why does he ask you 'How''?" the Chief repeated with a smirk. The other Indians pounded their drums, giving Indian chants and started to sing an ancient chorus of their ways to welcome and make peace with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. The boys decided to go off and dance. Dorothy and Leona joined in.

Wendy was about to join until she was suddenly stopped. "Squaw no dance" an Indian woman glared to the girl. "Squaw, get 'em firewood!" Wendy frowned at the woman, but went to do as she said. It was a great party so far. Tiger Lily danced on a drum in front of Peter in an attempt to impress him. And he was indeed impressed by the Indian princess's dancing skills as she was getting closer to him. Tiger Lily eskimo kissed him and Peter turned red as his hair before hopping up and doing another Indian call. After dancing for awhile, the the Lost Boys, Darling Children, West Twins, Peter, and Nana returned to the Lost Boys camp as they sang the Indian's song after the fun night they all shared together. Nana walked into the hideout, finding the party they went to was fun, but also a bit savage. She seemed to be more like a wild dog who lived on the streets than a prim and proper dog who was raised to help serve a family. Wendy sat on a bed, waiting for her brothers, dog, and new friends to come back. She seemed rather impatient and unhappy with this adventure she had been forced to become apart of. The moment the Lost Boys, her brothers, her new friends, and Nana arrived; she knew that Peter would be coming soon.

"Big Chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Peter said, putting his hand up. "How." The Lost Boys, Nana, John, Michael, Dorothy, and Leona bowed to their chiefs like true Indians. The only one not acting like an Indian was Wendy. "Big Chief greets Little Mother" Peter went to Wendy's side with a cocky smile. "How." Wendy glanced at him and turned away, really fed up right now. "Ugh." "Is something wrong, Wendy?" asked Leona. Something definitely was wrong. "What's gotten into her?" Peter frowned at Wendy's new behavior change. "Wendy, is that all you have to say?" "Ever since you left the party, you haven't spoken a word." said Leona. "Besides, everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." Peter grew boastful. "Especially Tiger Lily." Wendy grumbled. "Tiger Lily?" Peter asked. This was confusing to him. What did Tiger Lily have to do with this? "John! Michael!" Wendy called to her brothers who were still acting like a couple of Indians. "Take off that war paint and get ready for bed." "Bed?" John frowned. "Brave no sleep" Michael replied. "Go for days without sleeping." Nana nodded in agreement. "But we're going home in the morning." Wendy told her family. "Home?" the younger boys asked. "Oh, Wendy, we don't want to go home." Michael said to his big sister. "No go home. Stay many moons. Have heap big time." Peter demanded. "Now, Peter, let's stop pretending and be practical." Wendy told the elf boy. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken." Peter ignored her. "Besides Wendy, here we don't have to grow up. We can stay kids forever" Dorothy smiled. "Oh, please." Wendy tried to grow sensible. "Do you want to stay here and grow up like...like savages?" "Of course." Michael smiled at that idea.

"But, you can't. You need a mother." Wendy said. Then she instantly started to feel homesick. "We all do" "Aren't you our mother, Wendy?" Michael asked. "Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother!" Wendy was surprised at him. "I think I had a mother once." Cubby said as he had tied the raccoon twins. "What was she like?" asked Leona. "I forget" Cubby replied. "I had a white rat." the fox spoke up. "That's no mother!" Cubby snapped at him. "Oh, boy. Here we go again" Dorothy sighed. The Lost Boys began to fight each other again like before. "No, no, boys! Please." Wendy soothed them. "I'll tell you what a mother is." The boys stopped and instantly rushed over, anxious to hear what Wendy had to say. "Tell us, Wendy!" the skunk crawled onto her lap. "Well, a mother, a real mother... is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night... kisses your cheek... whispers, "Sleep tight."" Wendy explained as she started to miss her very own. As Wendy explained what a mother is, Dorothy and Leona began to miss their own. Dorothy began to tear up and Leona noticed. "I wanna see my mother..." Michael sniffled as he clung to his older sister. "M-Me too. I wanna see my mother too." said Dorothy as Leona comforted her. Wendy nodded to them.

"I propose we leave home at once." John proposed. "I agree with John." Leona said. Then the Lost Boys asked if they could come too. "All right, boys. All right. I'm sure Mother would be glad to have you. Uh, that is, if Peter doesn't mind." "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning ya. Once you're grown up... you can never come back! Never!" Peter felt betrayed. He went to his bed, refusing to go with everyone and leave Neverland forever. "Well, men, shall we be off?" John asked everyone. "Yes, let's get going before we change our minds." said Dorothy. Then everyone got ready to head out. "They'll be back." Peter shrugged, lying in his hammock and decided to play his music. Wendy wanted to see if Peter was going to come along. "Peter!" The panpipes kept playing and Peter did not leave his room. Wendy sighed and was on her way upstairs with the others. "Goodbye, Peter." However, there was an unpleasant surprise. The Lost Boys, the West Twins, and her brothers had been bounded and gagged by pirates. Wendy was about to scream out for help, but another pirate came behind her and cupped her mouth with his hand. "All right, men." Captain Hook commanded. "Take them away." He lowered a wrapped gift box into Peter Pan's hideout. And where the present would be one that Peter Pan would never ever forget. After the present was delivered, Captain Hook and Smee followed the other pirates to the ship with their hostages.


	6. Chapter 6

After the present was delivered, Captain Hook and Smee followed the other pirates to the ship with their hostages. "This is so not how I wanted to spend my night" Dorothy complained. "At least we're in this together" said Leona. A while later, the pirates started to sing as they had their victims all tied up to introduce Captain Hook. Wendy, her brothers, Nana, Lost Boys, Dorothy, and Leona were tied up at a mast. Smee danced along with the other pirates. Captain Hook found it annoying, so he knocked Smee out on the head, then looked to his victims. He started to tell them the pros about what would happen if they joined his crew but then told them the cons if they didn't join his crew. The con was mostly about if they didn't agree to go into the crew, that they would be forced to walk the plank. The choice was up to them. "I would rather die than join his crew." Dorothy whispered. Captain Hook sat at a desk and had a contract and quill ready. One of the crew members cut them free, allowing the boys to run off to sign the contract. "Boys!" Wendy called. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" "But Captain Hook is not insistent, Wendy." John explained. "Yeah, he says we'll walk the plank if we don't." the rabbit reminded. "Oh, no he won't. Peter Pan will save us." Wendy smiled. "Peter Pan will save them" Captain Hook laughed like what Wendy said was a joke. "Did you hear that, Smee?" Smee laughed with him. This was confusing Dorothy and Leona of why they were laughing about Peter Pan going to save the kids.

"But a thousand pardons, my dear." Captain Hook said to Wendy. "I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Peter. Sort of a surprise package, you might say. Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment...reading the tender inscription." "What are you talking about?" asked Dorothy. "Could he but see within the package, he would find an ingenious little device." Captain Hook said with a dark smile. "Set, so when the clock is like this..." Smee added as he made his hands look like a clock reading '6:00'. "Peter Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever." Captain Hook finished. Dorothy and Leona gasped in shock. Soon, everyone saw an explosion and thought that Peter had died. "And so passeth, a worthy opponent." Captain Hook said, removing his hat for respect. "Amen." Smee added.

"And now, which will it be?" Captain Hook asked his hostages after they got over the 'loss' of Peter. "The pen or the plank?" "Captain Hook, we will never join your crew." Wendy said with a deep scowl. "And I would rather die than be in your crew." Dorothy glared at the evil captain. "Dorothy!" Leona cried. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dears." said Captain Hook. He let Wendy and Dorothy go and the girls began to say their goodbyes. "Goodbye, boys." Wendy told her brothers. "Oh, Wendy, we'll miss you." Michael frowned. "Dorothy, you can't do this" Leona was about to tear up. "If something bad was ever gonna happen, I'd let it happen to me. No matter what, I will always protect you" Dorothy replied. The twins hugged and Leona started to cry. "Be strong, John." Wendy told her brother. "I shall strive to, Wendy." John promised his sister. The pirates roared and growled, forcing Dorothy and Wendy to get on with it. This looked like it could be the end of both of them. The two girls climbed up on the plank, looking down to their future watery grave. Wendy let a tear roll down her cheek. The both of them, thinking this was the end, took one last step and fell off the plank, heading into the ocean. "Wendy! Dorothy!" Michael cried. Captain Hook grinned eagerly, but then instantly frowned as something was missing: The splash of death. "N-N-No splash, Captain." Smee said, scared after not seeing a ripple in the ocean. "Not a sound." Hook added. Smee pointed into the water. "Not a bloomin' ripple!" "It's a jinx, that's what it is." another pirate added in.

Unknown to any of them; Peter and Tinker Bell had survived the blast and had saved Dorothy and Wendy. Peter carried Wendy while Tinker Bell put pixie dust on Dorothy, making her fly. Then they all stayed quiet and hidden for now. Even if it was funny for the pirates to believe that the ocean could be jinxed. The Lost Boys, Darling brothers, and Leona just stood in stunned silence and confusion. "No splash, Captain." another pirate said. "So...You want a splash, Mr. Starsky?" Captain Hook smirked to him, then grabbed him and threw him into the water. "THERE'S YOUR SPLASH! Who's next!?" "You're next, Hook!" a voice called to the pirate captain. Captain Hook and Smee were spooked and they saw Peter was alive and well. "Say your prayers, Hook!" Peter drew out his sword. The hostages cheered to see Peter. "And the girls!" Michael smiled once he saw his older sister and new friend were okay. "They're blooming ghosts, Captain." Smee said, scared. "I'll show you the ghosts have blood in their veins!" Captain Hook snarled. "I'll run 'em right through!" Captain Hook drew his sword as it was a pirate attack between good against evil. The boy began to fight him. Peter was tormenting Hook like he usually does and the hostages watched the fight in suspense and worry.

Wendy was horrified and worried. "We have to help him and get away!" "But how?" Dorothy asked. "Hmm..." John tried to think, being the logical one of all of them now since Peter was fighting. During the fight, Peter cut everyone free with his sword. The other pirates noticed and went after the hostages. Nana snarled and jumped in front of the pirates, barking like a mad dog since they were threatening the children she looked after back at home. This caused the pirates to laugh, thinking that she couldn't hurt them. Nana growled and went after one pirate and bit him firmly on his backside. This made the pirate yell out in pain. "Yeah, go Nana!" Michael cheered. One pirate got Nana off and threw her down on the board. Nana growled and kept lunging after the pirates. "Come on, while they're distracted!" Dorothy said, running off the other way on deck. The crocodile came into the water, waiting for Captain Hook to possibly fall into the water so he could eat. Peter continued to fight Captain Hook. Hook wasn't going to give up though. This madness in Neverland had to end now. "Hold your fire..." John said as he grouped with the Lost Boys, Dorothy, and Leona as the pirates were climbing after them. "Steady men... Steady... FIRE!" The Lost Boys used their weapons against the pirates. One pirate came up and tried to slice John, but Tinker Bell helped him dodge each blade strike. And it was annoying the pirate as he was trying to kill John. Michael hit the pirate on his head with his teddy bear which actually made a painful clanging noise. "Michael, what is your teddy bear made of?" Leona asked. "I put a cannon ball inside him." Michael explained. "That makes sense and that's really smart." said Dorothy. Michael smiled bashfully.

"How do you think it's going for Peter?" Leona asked. "I'm sure he's got it." Dorothy said before one pirate grabbed her and pulled her down. "LET GO!" The pirate laughed at her. Michael used his teddy bear as a weapon again as he hit the pirate on the head. The pirate let go of Dorothy. Dorothy nearly fell, but she grabbed onto the rope and did her best to climb after the others. The Lost Boys, John, Michael, Dorothy, and Leona managed to make the pirates throw themselves overboard. The only ones left now where just Captain Hook and Peter. "This is it..." Dorothy whispered as she stayed close to the Lost Boys, Nana, her friends, and brother. "We just have to pray that Peter will win." Leona whispered. "I still don't know if I'm ready to grow up." Cubby pouted. "Maybe when we take them back home when Peter wins, we'll stay here." the rabbit agreed. "Uh-huh." the raccoon twins agreed. It seemed as though Peter was going to win against the pirate pretty easily. The crocodile was eagerly and anxiously waiting for his dinner. "Fly! Fly! Fly! You coward!" Hook yelled. "Coward? Me?" Peter asked. "Ha-ha-ha! You wouldn't dare fight old Hook man-to-man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" Hook mocked. "Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives! I'll fight you man-to-man, with one hand behind my back." Peter argued. "You mean you won't fly?" asked Hook. "No, don't, Peter! It's a trick!" said Dorothy. "I give my word, Hook." Peter agreed to the no flying deal. This made everyone worried.

Captain Hook battled against Peter to be done with him for good and he had promised not to fly which seemed like a dumb move. Captain Hook managed to get Peter on the ground and chucked away his sword. It looked like doomsday for Peter. 'Peter, be careful.' Wendy thought to herself. "You don't have much of a choice! You have to fly!" Leona urged. "No, I gave my word!" Peter replied firmly. The crocodile swam through the waters and smirked to Captain Hook, wanting for him to fall so he could eat the evil captain at last. Peter jumped, grabbed the pirate flag and wrapped it around Hook. "You're mine, Hook!" Peter glared as he had turned the tables while keeping true to his word with the fiendish pirate. This made everyone cheer. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Michael cheered as Wendy hugged him. "You wouldn't do old Hook in, would you, lad?" Hook looked very anxious himself. "I'll go away forever...I'll do anything you say!" "Well, alright." Peter said before smirking to his old enemy. "If you say you're a codfish!" Captain Hook gulped nervously. "I'm a codfish." "Louder!" Peter pointed his sword firmly to the pirate. "I'm a codfish!" Hook yelled. This made Wendy, Dorothy, Leona, Michael, John, and the Lost Boys to cheer. Even the crocodile was enjoying this. "All right, Hook. You're free to go, and never return." Peter said before chucking away Hook's sword and did his infamous rooster call out of victory. Then Hook grinned darkly as he was going to kill the boy with his hook instead of his sword this time. "PETER!" Wendy gaped. Luckily, Peter dodged Hook just in time and the pirate fell overboard. Captain Hook swam as fast as he could from Tick Tock as it began to chase him. Captain Hook cried out for Smee as the crocodile's wishes had finally been fulfilled. The pirate escaped as the crocodile tormented Captain Hook as they left Neverland, perhaps and hopefully, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hooray for Captain Pan!" The Lost Boys cheered. Peter smiled to the everyone as he bowed like gentlemen to them as he had defeated Captain Hook. "We are sailing to London" Peter announced. "John! Michael! We're going home!" Wendy called for her brothers. "It's been really fun adventuring with you guys" Leona said to the Lost Boys. "Yeah. We'll miss you a lot" said Cubby. The West Twins and Lost Boys shared a group hug. "Pixie dust!" Peter called to Tinker Bell to make the ship fly in the air to London. And where Tinker Bell used her pixie dust to make the ship fly. They were now going through the sky as they were on their way back to the Darling home. "Dorothy?" Leona asked her sister. "Yes, Leona?" Dorothy replied. "Is it possible to perform without the PriPara system?" Leona asked. Before Dorothy could answer, out of nowhere, an entrance to PriPara appeared on the ship. Everyone noticed and turned around to see it. "What is that?" asked Wendy. "You're about to find out" Dorothy smiled. "Ready, Leona?" "If you say so, Dorothy" Leona replied. The twins scanned their PriTickets and changed clothes. Dorothy changed into the Skater Twin Dorothy Coord and Leona changed into the Skater Twin Leona Coord. The twins grabbed their microphones and performed "Twin Mirror Compact".

Both:  
Ī koto ni bai yana koto wa shea de  
we are tsuin na kanji de kita yo

Dorothy:  
Makkusu zenryoku daseru

Leona:  
Rirakkusu yasashiku nareru

Both:  
Gyutto dakishime attara nandemo dekiru

Dorothy:  
Honto wa ne mō ne kidzuiteta

Leona:  
Chigau yume sagashite...

Dorothy:  
(Hashiri dashita)

Both:  
Koto

Twin mirror compact hāto to hāto ga chu!

Dorothy:  
Sukoshi kowai kedo bai bai

Leona:  
(Mitsumete bai bai)

Both:  
Twin mirror nozoki konde namida no ato fuite

Dorothy:  
Hanarete

Leona:  
Itatte

Both:  
"LO VE" tsunagaru

Dorothy:  
Niteru yō de nitenai heart

Leona:  
Kagami ni utsusu mirai

Dorothy:  
Hora ne boku wa boku

Leona:  
Watashi wa watashi de

Both:  
Twin mirror compact hāto to hāto ga chū!  
Misete mae yori pretty smile (Pinku no hoppe de)  
Twin mirror tatandemo zutto futari wa sister  
Hanarete itatte "LO VE" tsunagaru

Everyone cheered, even though they didn't understand a word the twins sang. They were amazed by the Making Drama and Cyalume Change. Dorothy and Leona knew Euterpe was responsible for making the entrance to PriPara appear. Back at the Darling household, it was well after 11:00 as George and Mary were finally coming back home after their big evening. And they were going upstairs to check on the kids. "George, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Wendy," Mary said as they were on their way up. "After all, they're still children." "Perhaps I was a little harsh on the poor dear." George said. "I wonder where Nana is?" Mary wondered since they had made the dog sleep outside right before they left. "Oh, I'm sure that Leona boy brought her inside..." George shrugged.

Mary opened the door and gasped once she saw Wendy wasn't in her bed, but then looked by the window to see Wendy was actually right there. "Wendy, what on Earth are you doing there?" "Hm?" Wendy woke up, then smiled to Mary and ran to her with a hug. "Oh, Mother, we're back!" "Back?" George asked. "All except for the Lost Boys" Wendy said. "They weren't quite ready." "Lost Bo... Ready?" asked George. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Never Land." said Wendy. "Neverland?" George asked as Nana nuzzled against Michael, glad that he was safe and sound. "Yes, but I am." Wendy said. "Uh, "am"?" George was obviously too tired. "Uh, ready to grow up." said Wendy. "Oh! Oh! Uh... Well, my dear, all in good time. After all, perhaps we were too-" said Mary. "Oh, but, Mother... it was such a wonderful adventure. Tinker Bell and the mermaids and Peter Pan. Oh, he was the most wonderful of all. - Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I-" Wendy nodded before continuing on. "Kidnapped?" George asked. "Mm-hmm." Wendy nodded before continuing on. "I knew Peter Pan would save us and he did, and we called him codfish! Oh, um, Captain Hook, I mean." "Mary, I'm going to bed" George gave up, he dealt with enough for one day and walked off with a very exhausted yawn. Mary was about to close the window, but she saw something unusual. "George... George!" "Oh, what now, Mary?" George sighed until he looked out the window with them and saw a ship flying cross the moon. "Nana... Did you see?" Nana barked.

"What's going on?" Dorothy yawned. Leona woke up too and looked with his sister and new friends as they saw a clouded ship in the darkest night. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before, a long time ago when I was very young." George seemed to smile at the sight. "Oh, George." Mary smiled. "Father" Wendy hugged her father. They all looked out the window to watch the ship cloud pass by as they all felt very safe and warm together as they thought about the second star from the right.


End file.
